everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Cosmo Galante
His Highness Prince Cosmo D'Aureville '''(also more commonly known as '''Cosmo Orestes Galante) he/him is a 2019-introduced and fanon-only character created and developed by amatoresx. Cosmo is the only son and oldest child of the current generation's Gervaise and Yolande from the English fairy tale The Necklace of Princess Fiorimonde, written by Mary de Morgan. He is currently attending his Yearbook Year (otherwise known as his third year) at Ever After High in the kingdom of Ever After and rooms with Ilari Stepanov. As a consequence of his own upbringing, Cosmo's loyalties lie with those who choose to devote themselves to their roles, making him a Royal. He claims to be his story's biggest fan, and will do anything in his power to meet his parents' expectation and shoulder their legacy with great pride. Additionally, Cosmo's biggest aspiration is to be commemorated in history as a great heroic figure, hence his deep dedication to his destiny. One cannot help but find themselves smiling in glee whenever Cosmo makes his presence known – but truthfully, how can one not smile? Cosmo is a cheerful individual whose smile immediately brightens up the room. Recognized for his charm and exuberant optimism, it is no wonder Cosmo has a shining reputation among his peers. Yet, due to his own naïve nature, he may come off as a pushover, to the point where he is easily-influenced and even manipulated, however, someone has to be a huge asshole to even dare do such a thing to Cosmo! History Before Attending Ever After High Childhood & Preadolescence On April 22nd, 1998, Cosmo was born to the current generation’s Gervaise and Yolande, Prince Gérasime and Princess Yolaine Galante, shortly after they were crowned co-rulers of the fictional French kingdom of Aureville (not to be confused with the real-life commune in Southwestern France) alongside the recently crowned King Formosus, who was their story's Prince Florestan. He was born in the grand royal palace located in the center of the kingdom, where he was raised alongside his younger sister Arthémise and his friend and god-brother Florent by his parents and god-parents for his entire childhood and early adolescence. Attending Ever After High Freedom Year TBA Legacy Year TBA Yearbook Year TBA Characteristics Personality & Traits his head is empty but his heart is full : ' ) Physical Appearance TBA Hobbies & Interests :Equestrianism TBA :Fencing TBA :Horticulture TBA :Romance Literature TBA Fairy Tale - The Necklace of Princess Fiorimonde How the Story Goes : Main Article: The Necklace of Princess Fiorimonde How Does Cosmo Come Into It? After the current generation's Gervaise and Yolande (named Gérasime and Yolaine respectively) returned home to the kingdom of Aureville with the current generation's Prince Florestan (named Formosus), they got married and later crowned co-rulers of Aureville by Florestan himself, who was also just crowned as the kingdom's new ruler. The couple then had a child – a baby boy named Cosmo, and a couple years after their son was born, they had his baby sister Arthémise. Being the eldest born between the two children, Cosmo was destined to follow in his father's footsteps and become the next Gervaise in The Necklace of Princess Fiorimonde. He also grew up alongside his god-brother and fellow story-mate Florent, who would grow up to become the story's next Prince Florestan. In a shocking twist of fate, somewhere around his first year, Cosmo and Florent discovered their destinies were mixed up somehow. In actuality, Cosmo was destined for the role of the next Prince Florestan, and Florent was destined to be the next Gervaise. Cosmo and Florent decided to keep this revelation a secret between the two of them, and they agreed to keep following the destinies they were told they would fulfill rather than follow the ones they were supposed to fulfill. Opinions on Destiny Being royal-aligned, Cosmo is ardent in his dedication to his destiny and is determined to follow in his father's footsteps as the next Gervaise in the original story. His faithfulness to his destiny is mainly fueled by how he had been raised to exceed his family's expectations and was always told that he'd "blow them all away". This was also in conjunction with Cosmo's determination to make his father (and the rest of his family) proud. In addition to his pride in his family's legacy, Cosmo greatly desires to be seen as a mighty and valiant hero once he fulfills his destiny. His family always expressed that he can and will become one of the greatest heroes in all of Ever After, whose image will leave a lasting impression on the minds of others. As a result of being told these words for the entirety of his childhood and adolescence, Cosmo takes what his family said to heart and considers being a true hero to be one of his main goals in life – if not his primary goal in life, which adds more purpose to his vehement loyalty to his destiny and alignment as a royal. However, his pursuit of being a hero has unfortunate implications as it is also the source of his own fatal flaws. Parallels TBA Name Pronunciation: KAHZ-mo oh-REZ-teez guh-LOHN-tuh ''(Cosmo Orestes Galante) The name "Cosmo" is a masculine name of English and Italian origins. It is derived from "Cosimo", the Italian form of the Ancient Greek name "Cosmas", which means "order" and "decency". Cosmo's middle name "Orestes" is a reference to the character from Greek mythology, who is also featured as the the main protagonist of several Greek tragedies, notably Aeschylus' ''The Oresteia and Euripedes' Orestes. He is most-known for his descent into madness as he is plagued by the Erinyes (or the furies) after he avenges his father by murdering his mother and her lover. The name itself is Greek in origin and means either "he who stands on the mountain" or "one who conquers the mountain". In addition to this, the name is a reference to Cosmo's role as the supposed hero in his story, and his desire to be a hero in spite of the many risks. It also alludes to his friendship with Florent D'Aureville, whose middle name is "Pylades", which is referencing Orestes' cousin and accomplice in the murder of his mother. His surname "Galante" is derived from the ancient French word "galant", which means "someone in love" or "someone who has fun". Both meanings appeal to Cosmo's characteristics of being a frivolous and cheery individual who is often experiencing immense feelings of lovesickness. The modern version of the word "galant" is "gallant", which is an adjective used to describe someone who is brave and heroic. This itself is an allusion to Cosmo's desire to be a valiant hero. Education TBA Class-ics Schedule TBA 'Freedom Year' TBA 'Legacy Year' TBA 'Yearbook Year' TBA Hextracurricular Activities 'Bookball Team' TBA 'Enchanted Forest Club' TBA 'Track and Shield Team' TBA Tropes (shout-out to spades for inspiring me to include this in the pages of my ocs ! '' ����)'' *'Adorkable:' The foundation for his character is literally the word "adorkable". *'All Girls Like Ponies:' Played with. He's a dude who happens to be a major equestrian and enjoys equine-related activities (such as horseback riding). *'All-Loving Hero' *'Amicable Exes' *'Appeal to Tradition' *'Attention Deficit... Ooh, Shiny!' *'The Baby of the Bunch:' While he's capable of expressing maturity, Cosmo is the most fun-loving and callow individual out of his group of close friends (which consists of Ilari and Kaden, who are more serious in comparison). He's also the youngest among them, even if by a couple months (relative to Ilari) or even days (relative to Kaden). *'The Beautiful Elite' *'Big Brother Instinct:' His close relationship with his younger sister causes him to act like an older brother to the younger students he's friends with. *'Bi The Way:' He feels attraction to a lot of people, no matter the gender. *'Bookworm:' Quite an avid fan of reading, though he tends to read romance novels and anything of that sort. *'Broken Ace' *'Captain Oblivious:' He's quite lackluster when it comes to reading the atmosphere and comes off as blissfully unaware of various things. *'Caring Gardener' *'The Charmer' *'Chaste Hero' *'Cool Crown:' His crown is meant to include details resembling leaves and flowers. *'Cool Sword' *'Determinator' *'The Ditz' *'Does Not Understand Sarcasm:' He has a bad habit of not being able to detect sarcasm and often takes a lot of things said at face-value (which can be both amusing and disastrous for him, as he's close friends with two deadpan snarkers). *'Expy:' Cosmo's entire character is my attempt at making a more tolerable version of Romeo from Shakespeare's Romeo & Juliet. *'Family Honor' *'The Foil:' To Ilari Stepanov and Florent D'Aureville, and on a further extent, Glaucio Pedroso. *'The Fool' *'Freudian Trio:' With Ilari and Kaden. He is the Id to Ilari's Superego, while Kaden is the Ego who balances the two. *'Fun Personified' *'Glory Hound:' He's driven by his dream of becoming a brave and well-loved hero. *'Goal in Life:' See Glory Hound. *'The Heart' *'Heterosexual Life Partners:' With Florent D'Aureville. *'Hidden Depths' *'Hunk' *'Innocently Insensitive' *'Keet' *'Like Father, Like Son' *'In Love with Love' *'Love Freak' *'Lovable Jock' *'Love Makes You Dumb' *'Momma's Boy:' Absolutely adores his mother and his whole family—both immediate and extended—in general. *'Nice Guy' *'Nobody Touches the Hair:' Very protective of his hair and tends to dislike when others mess with it. *'Pretty Boy' *'Prince Charming' *'The Pollyanna' *'Positive Friend Influence:' Though he's got a bit of his own personal baggage, Cosmo is quite possibly the most positive person within his friend group and often acts as the "glue" keeping Ilari, Kaden, and him all together. His presence as the group's designated sunshine boy is greatly appreciated, especially among the moody Ilari and uptight Kaden. *'Red Oni, Blue Oni:' The Red Oni to Ilari and Kaden's Blue Onis. *'Sensitive Guy and Manly Man' *'Skilled, but Naïve' *'Teens Are Short:' He's more considered to be of average height, however when compared to the towering heights of Ilari, Glaucio, and Kaden, he's rather short. *'Youthful Freckles' *'Wide-Eyed Idealist' Quotes Trivia *Cosmo's first language is French, though he's also fluent in English, Greek, Latin, and Spanish. *His personality type is ENFP. *His temperament is the Sanguine-Phlegmatic combination. *Cosmo's birthday coincides with Earth Day, which is celebrated on April 22nd. *Much of Cosmo's traits are lifted straight from that of the titular character Romeo from Shakespeare's Romeo & Juliet. **Or rather, Cosmo is my own attempt at creating a character that resembles Romeo in terms of personality, except this time he's actually tolerable and not just a hormone-ridden teenage boy who's constantly bemoaning his love for Juliet (can you tell I really dislike Romeo?). *With Romeo being mentioned as a character who inspired much of Cosmo's character, it's important to note that characters such as Jake English (from Homestuck) and Will Solace (from the'' Camp Half-Blood Chronicles'') also served as influences for Cosmo and the basis of his character. **The very first concept of Cosmo initially had him based off of a person I was good friends with from middle school, and though I've outgrown those elements of his character (due to said friend and I not being close anymore), some elements are still present in his current incarnation. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Bisexual Category:The Necklace of Princess Fiorimonde Category:Royals Category:Amatoresx Category:Amatoresx's Primary OCs Category:French Category:Royalty Category:Work in progress Category:Princes